


Drinking Games

by Cinlat



Series: Tumblr Prompts & Drabbles [8]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Drinking Games, Friendship, Tumblr Prompt, hanging out with Koth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinlat/pseuds/Cinlat
Summary: Koth and Fynta have had a long day for two very different reasons and somehow find themselves sharing a table at the cantina. Naturally, a competition ensues.





	Drinking Games

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Tumblr prompt from Tishinada "Downtime with Koth"
> 
> Word Count: 716

“Looking a little wobbly there, Outlander.” Koth held his arm at eye level, bent at the elbow, with a shot glass balanced on his forearm. He stared over the brim into the blue eyes of the commander of their makeshift alliance.

Fynta Wolfe, the woman who would decide the fate of the galaxy, had been sneaking into the wilderness when Koth stumbled across her. He’d s suffered another spat with Hirani, and had chosen to make himself scarce for the night. Fynta had apparently felt the same stifling need to escape the compound. Somehow, they’d ended up in the tavern together with a table full of empty glasses.

“Bring it,” Fynta challenged. The damn woman didn’t even slur. That just wasn’t fair. She sat opposite of Koth in the same position, arm hovering, and a look of determination on her face. Koth’s muscles were starting to shake, and a drop of perspiration slipped from his temple. His only consolation was that Fynta was sweating too.

Koth had planned to count the seconds so that he knew exactly how long Fynta could withstand the torture of drunken party games, but had forgotten where he left off when a fight broke out at the bar. Cutting his eyes at the men, Koth realized they were a couple of Mandalorians. He’d learned that it was a common enough occurrence that no one seemed to notice anymore. The barkeep simply removed the glasses from the counter until they were done. Fynta didn’t even glance in their direction, but Koth saw her lips twitch.

“Your people,” Koth began in an attempt to distract the commander. “Have an interesting way of blowing off steam.”

Fynta’s smile grew. “Get enough tihaar in you, and I bet you’d join them.” She nodded in the direction of the scuffle, and damn it if her drink didn’t even waver.

Koth fingers burned, he flexed them carefully, then held his breath when the shot glass wobbled. “Careful,” Fynta taunted. “You’re starting to shake.”  
  
“I’m good,” Koth lied through grit teeth. He didn’t breath again until the glass steadied. When he met the commander’s smirk, a thought occurred to him. “Why are we doing this again?”

“It was your idea,” Fynta laughed. “I’d rather just drink until I can’t see straight.” She paused, brows drawn. “I think I’m off tomorrow.”  
  
Koth shook his head, then cursed and grabbed his drink with the other hand to keep it from spilling. “You’re never off, Theron and Lana will see to that.” Lifting his glass, Koth toasted his commanding officer. “To drinking with the little guy.”

Fynta copied the motion, but her expression turned serious. “You pulled me out of hell, Koth.” He nodded, and they both tipped their glasses back. Fynta smacked her lips, then looked around the almost empty pub with a soberness that astonished Koth. “Every man and woman here came willingly, to fight a tyrant against all odds. They left homes, careers, and families behind. There is no such thing as _the little guy_ in a rebellion.”

Koth accepted another round from the server and slid Fynta’s across the table. “Well said, Outlander.” He sipped this time, deciding that he should probably try his luck with Hirani soon. “When Lana said that you could save the galaxy, I thought maybe she just had a crush on you.” Fynta raised an eyebrow, amusement dancing in those dark, blue depths. “Damned it all if you haven’t won me over, though. You’ve got my word that I’ll follow this thing through.”

Fynta emptied the contents of her drink in one gulp, then slapped the glass onto the table. “It’s good to know that I’ve got dependable people at my back.” She stood, not even the least bit shaky, and slapped his shoulder. “But, you’re right. I’m not off tomorrow. I’ll settle up with the barkeep during daylight hours, and you,” she poked him playfully, “should go make nice with your woman.”

Koth opened his mouth to argue, he didn’t remember telling Fynta about his fight with Hirani. Then again, Koth didn’t remember much about the last hour. “Yeah, I’ll do that.” He got to his feet, and only the will to not be outdone kept them under him. “You get some rest, Outlander. I’ll see you in a few hours.”


End file.
